


More Fun with Bonnie

by Dilicious



Series: Fun with... [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline, out of the goodness of her undead heart, volunteers for an experiment of Bonnibelle's. Things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun with Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> The spiritual successor to 'Fun with Bonnie'. Once again, this kinda needs to be rewritten, so please excuse the lack of quality here.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to let you experiment on me,” Marceline complained from her place on the slab, where she was strapped down. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t break out from straps, no. It was that she promised Bonnibelle she wouldn’t. So there she lay, bored out of her mind, while the princess proceeded to finalize her salve.

“Quiet, Marceline. This salve should be able to act as a sort of rub-on perfume for my people! They tend to use regular spray themselves, which usually ends up in their eyes, or use it as a substitute for bathing all too often,” Bubblegum sighed, which caused Marceline to laugh.

“Ha! Your people really are special, huh, Bonnie,” Marceline commented with a chuckle, “But, what’s to stop them from using the salve as a replacement for bathing, too?”

“Oh, that’s simple. When I release it, I’ll explicitly say what it’s used and not to be used for.” Bubblegum replied distractedly, making final adjustments on the salve. Marceline seemed skeptical, but decided not to push the issue. She instead brought up something else.

“Well, that’s fine and well, Bonnie, but that leads me to question: If this is for candy people, why am I, a vampire, strapped down here? It shouldn’t even work on me. “

“Yes, well, I wanted to test the effects on something that isn’t a candy person. Ergo, you.” Marceline smirked at that.

“Are you sure it’s not because you don’t like having me strapped down, at your mercy?” Cheeks going red, Bubblegum huffed and stuttered, looking down at the vials she held in her hands, avoiding Marceline’s gaze at all costs.

“N-No, that’s not why? Honestly, Mar-Mar, you can be so, so….dirty!” Laughing at Bubblegum’s embarrassment, Marceline attempted to calm her down.

“Relax, Bonnie. I was just joking. Now, lay that junk on me….literally,” Bubblegum approached Marceline, container of the special perfume-lotion in hand. As she reached Marceline, she dipped two fingers inside the vial, scooping out some of the lotion. After lifting her fingers out, she began rubbing the salve on Marceline’s face and neck gently. If it were anyone else, they would have goosebumps, but Marceline was beyond all that. She sniffed the air and licked her lips.

“Mmm-mmm, Bonnie! This stuff smells great! What’s it made from?” Continuing to apply the salve, fingers running down her neck with determination, Bubblegum answered her.

“Some plant Finn and Jake found on one of their adventures. I needed to use it for an experiment, and it had an aroma that I had never encountered. One thing led to another, and here we are.” Marceline tried to listen to Bubblegum, but the aroma was clouding her mind, making it hard to think. The outside world was getting foggier and foggier by the second. All she could focus on was Bonnibelle and how…good she was looking right now.

“Mmm, Bonnie, I’m feeling all…tingly. Is that supposed to happen?” Worrying about any possible side effects her friend might suffer from, she quickly stopped her current task. “Lookin’ good, Bonnie. Have you always looked this… delicious?” The way Marceline said the word was like a red flag to the princess. 

“Marceline, are you alright? You don’t sound normal,” Frightened for her friend’s and her own well being, Bubblegum slowly backed away from the operating table Marceline was strapped to. Despite the fact that she was her friend, Marceline was also one of the most powerful beings in Ooo and she clearly wasn’t quite right at the moment. She was capable of anything and those straps probably wouldn’t hold her back for long.

                They didn’t. Slowly floating off the table as much as the straps would allow, she then morphed into her tentacle form. Being way too large for the table, it collapsed under her weight. The straps obviously didn’t hold either and were quickly ripped apart by her hulking mass. Once the job of getting free was done, Marceline quickly morphed back to her normal form and floated down gently to the floor. With a light ‘tap, tap’, she landed and stood on her feet. She then began to walk towards Bubblegum, eyes glazed over with a gentle smile on her face.

“Marceline, it’s me, Bonnibelle. Bonnie, remember?” Bubblegum tried to speak with Marceline, to reason with her in an attempt to get her back to normal.

“Hehe, I know who you are, Bonnie. I don’t have amnesia. I have something better…” Marceline then shot past Bubblegum and towards the door, the only exit to the room. Bubblegum, in shock, could only stand and watch as Marceline locked the door, a sharp click echoing in Bubblegum’s head, signifying that no one was leaving this room. Bubblegum’s breathing stopped, her chest feeling tight at the moment. This was it. She was dying today. Marceline was going to rip her apart, piece by gummy piece and there was no way she would be able to stop her. Finn and Jake were off having more adventures; her subjects were told not to disturb her no matter what happened inside. No one would save her.

                Marceline slowly sauntered up to Bubblegum, hips swaying as she did, boots clacking against the stone floor. The princess dreaded her approach with each step she took; her time left to live shortening with every step the vampire took. However, she would stand proudly and face her death with dignity.

“Bonnie, I can smell the fear emanating from you. I don’t know why you’re afraid, though. We’re just going to have some fun! Oh, fun, fun, fun!” Bubblegum, standing her ground against Marceline, tried one last thing to save herself from a violent demise.

“Please, Marceline, you’re my friend. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Pleading with Marceline seemed to do the trick, and made her stop in her tracks, right in front of the Candy Princess. Marceline’s expression was one of confusion, as if she didn’t know what Bubblegum meant by that.

“Bonnie, I could never regret what I’m about to do. In fact, I’ve kind of wanted to do it for a while…” That last confession did it. Bubblegum shut her eyes in fear, her pleas unheard. Certainly, she was to meet her end…

…Or so she thought, until she felt something cold yet soft on her lips. Slowly opening her, yes, she realized it was Marceline. Kissing her. What an unexpected predicament. Deep down, she always had some feelings for Marceline herself, but she never thought to act on them. It was not …”proper”.  Before she could think of anything else, Marceline grabbed her roughly by the waist and pressed their fronts together, the claws on her hip bruising her, while her other hand cupped her breast. The vampire removed her lips from the princess’, leaning back as if to admire her beauty. Her eyes raked over the pink girl’s petite form, taking in all its curves. She smirked, and kissed Bubblegum’s cheek. Bubblegum, still occupied with the hand on her breast, could only blush as Marceline made her way down her jawline and onto her neck, biting her lip a little bit harder each time Marceline’s lips were upon her skin, until she reached her collarbone. From there, she removed her hand from Bubblegum’s breast and put both hands on the collar of her dress. With relative ease, Marceline ripped the dress into two halves.  Bubblegum, now in her undergarments, quickly covered herself in embarrassment.

“M-M-Marceline! What are you doing?” Bubblegum stuttered out, while Marceline admired her handiwork and the newly exposed skin. Unfortunately, Bubblegum could only cover so much, and most of her body was still open to Marceline’s roving eyes. Bubblegum’s dark red bra and panties stood out the most. Marceline smirked.

“Bonnie, you wore red undies? For me? Aww, you shouldn’t have,” Marceline crooned as she reached out for the princess arms, pulling on them and prying them away from her body. Her lithe form was open to Marceline in all its glory. Lowering her head to the monarch’s bosom, her fangs bore easily into the lacy material of the bra. The action elicited a whimper from Bubblegum, her head thrown back and eyes lidded due to the vampire’s close proximity to her sensitive areas. As soon as the color was drained from the underwear, Marceline again moved her face from Bubblegum’s bosom and once again pressed her lips to Bubblegum’s. Her hands found themselves gliding along Bubblegum’s flat tummy, around her back and firmly grasping Bubblegum’s posterior. The finally close themselves, the sensations proving to be too much, and deepened the kiss. The vampire lifted Bubblegum up with ease, being aided by the princess wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms tightening their hold around Marceline’s neck. Marceline ran her tongue along the princess’ lips, begging for an entrance. The princess happily complied without protest, and their tongues soon began fighting for dominance; a battle Marceline easily could’ve won with sheer power, but continued for the fun of it and Bubblegum’s persistence was respectable. Lifting herself off the ground, she floated over to Bubblegum’s work area, covered in beakers and vials with all kinds of things in them. Her hand shifted into a tentacle-like appendage and, with one swipe, the containers littering the desk fell to the ground, glass breaking and spilling the contents everywhere. The princess either didn’t notice or care, too engrossed in the makeout session. With the surface free of items, Marceline laid Bubblegum on it and took her place above the princess. They stopped for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, panting from lack of oxygen, faces flushed.

“Bonnie, it’s nice to see you finally giving in. I knew you wanted me,” Bubblegum said nothing as she pressed her lips against Marceline’s once more, parting from her after a moment.

“Yes, and I regret that it took the influence of a plant for you to do what you’ve probably wanted to for so long,” Marceline smirked as she reached behind and unclasped the now gray bra, admiring the princess’ chest.

“Marcy, please stop staring. You’re embarrassing me,” The candy monarch whispered, blushing because the vampire was so focused on them, looking at her with such intent. Marceline slowly took hold of one of them. She then massages it gently, causing Bubblegum to groan favorably. Marceline moves her head down to Bubblegum’s other breast and puts her mouth on Bubblegum’s rose colored nipple. Marceline uses her tongue to flick the bud and Bubblegum whimpers at the sensation. Marceline continues to tease the nipple, all the while moving her free hand down to Bubblegum’s still red panties. Slipping her hand under, she finds that Bubblegum is wet and this pleases her. Removing herself from Bubblegum’s breast, she adjusted herself so that she was face to face with Bubblegum once again. Marceline began teasing the nipple under her palm by pinching and flicking it, causing Bubblegum to squirm in pleasure. Marceline then slipped two of her fingers into Bubblegum, who gasps at the action. She then began pumping in and out. The action, along with the teasing of her breast, causes Bubblegum to buck and thrust her hips to the motion of Marceline’s hand. Marceline admires Bubblegum’s face, who is panting and flush and in the heat of the moment, kisses her. She meanwhile continues pumping, faster and faster, causing Bubblegum to match the pace. It soon becomes too much for Bubblegum and she finally is granted the sweet, sweet release with a final thrust by Marceline. Her body squirms and spasms for a few moments, but she soon stops. Exhausted and sweaty from what happened, she can only watch as Marceline removes her hand and watches it glisten in the light, slick with Bubblegum’s essence. Curious, Marceline places her finger in her mouth for a taste of Bubblegum.

“Mmm. You taste of…strawberries!” Bubblegum could only blush at Marceline’s statement, too exhausted to be irritated by it. It had been an eventful day, and Bubblegum was content to just lay there for the rest of the day. But alas, she could not. She had a kingdom to run. She could rest from this strenuous activity she had just taken part of later. Grabbing her grey bra, she began putting it back on.

“Marceline….what you just did….was that….” She couldn’t face Marceline, too nervous at what the vampire would say about what had just taken place.

“Yeah, Bonnie, that was real. Turns out, your salve didn’t do much to me but make me smell nice after all,” Marceline grinned as she watched Bubblegum process the information.

“What?! You mean, I…you…we…”

“Don’t get me wrong, I felt all weird at first, but that feeling went away pretty quickly. The rest was all me,” Bubblegum looked up, anger in her eyes at Marceline’s nonchalance.

“You just wanted to have your way with me, you perverted vampire!” Marceline put her hands up to pacify the princess.

“You didn’t exactly stop me, Princess.” The word was hissed and the sound alone made the princess’ cheeks go red with embarrassment and anger.

“I thought you were going to kill me if I didn’t do what you asked!”

“Well, now you know. You can’t deny that you enjoyed it.” Bubblegum focused her gaze downward, away from the floating vampire.

“No, I did enjoy it. But was I just a good lay for you? Just there to have your way with and leave?” Marceline was shocked. How dare Bonnibelle insinuate that she didn’t care about her?

“No way, Bonnie! I care for you way too much! I just did what we’ve always wanted to do, but were too afraid to!” Bubblegum looked up, content with Marceline’s confession and admission of feelings towards her.

“…So, you do care about me?” Marceline floated toward the princess and took her in her arms.

“Bonnie, you’re one of the most important people in my life, I practically love you,” Bubblegum looked into Marceline’s eyes, eyebrow raised.

“Practically?” Marceline looked away from Bubblegum’s skeptical gaze, blushing.

“Well, you know, I guess if….you wanna call it ‘love’….” She muttered. Bubblegum smiled and hugged Marceline.

“Love you, too, Marcy! Oh, and you owe me for all the stuff you broke. Luckily, I have all kinds of experiments for you to be a part of!” Bubblegum gleefully told Marceline, who looked at the princess in disbelief.

“But…But…But….No!” Marceline yelled as she floated towards the door, quickly unlocked it and floated out of the room.

“Come back here, Marcy! You can’t escape me!” Bubblegum yelled, running after the vampire.


End file.
